


In Dreams

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Series: Junisce's Story [7]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, F/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Serafen and Jun were together but separated after Jun wanted more, Serafen found out something bad was targeting Jun, accidentally sent her a dream via cipher nonsense, i'm going to write the full version of this story eventually i swear, turns out they're still in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: There's no such thing as a clean break with these two.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Serafen/The Watcher
Series: Junisce's Story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548025
Kudos: 1





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaRowena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> This is a backdated work, not something new. Just transferring the micro-stories archive to AO3.

Jun shivered as she awoke, and for the life of her, she couldn’t tell if it was because the dream was disturbing or because her room was freezing in comparison to the tropical winds in her mind. And–seeing him. Again only in her mind.

She wasn’t surprised. She wasn’t even normally disappointed anymore; how could she be when it had been the simplest thing to accept it was over, when she had a daughter to raise and a life to put back together, neither of which he had anything to do with? No, she had accepted a long time ago that their time was over.

And yet (and yet and yet). Something felt different this time. She raised two steady fingers to her temple, and in doing, caught sight of her face in the mirror.

There was a glow in her eyes that had not yet faded, and Junisce felt her stomach clench. That was no mere dream.


End file.
